<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untitled by loravura (thesleepdeprived)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895540">untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepdeprived/pseuds/loravura'>loravura (thesleepdeprived)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy, Weddings, kind of sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepdeprived/pseuds/loravura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a deleted scene thing im posting for a few friends its not really edited dont read this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calliope/Roxy Lalonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="de1">
  <p>    One evening, sitting between piles of unsent invitations, Roxy looks up at you with a certain kind of desperation in her eyes. </p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p>    “Callie, I was so stupid. Callie, I can’t do this much work. The invitations just keep multiplyin and I don’t even have that many friends in the first place there are like 20 of us max. i dont have a dress i only just got the venue with no idea of the decorations we need, i might just die i think”</p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p>    Your face twists with concern. “yoU could jUst ask me for help withoUt all that, yoU know. yoUre not going to die, unless my limited experience of hUman weddings has led me seriously astray.”</p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p>    She flops over dramatically, narrowly missing a tottering tower of pastel purple stationery. “Please?” she asks, muffled from her face pressed into the cushion. </p>
</div><div class="de2">
  <p>    You sigh, and stand up. Really, when have you ever been able to deny her anything? You gently sit down beside her, take a stack of envelopes, and tap them against the coffee table to align the edges. </p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p>    Roxy looks up at you just slightly, face smushed between the cushion and her long, curly hair. There are bags under her eyes, but they twinkle with the smile hidden away on her lips. “Calliope,” she proclaims, “you’re an angel. A goddess among cherubs. Queen of my heart, sun in my sky, wind beneath my wings-”</p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p>    She continues, rambling along as she often does. You return her smile with a small one of your own, and scoot down onto the floor to get a better angle for writing a lot of addresses. </p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p>    “Take a nap, love,” you say softly, after a while, when Roxy’s murmurings have trailed off. It’s hard for you to understand how to respond any other way, when she gets like this. </p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p>    “Yeah, i guess” she murmurs, shifting to pull a blanket down over herself. Rain plinks down on the stained glass window at the end of the room, filling the space with a calm white noise among her rustling. There’s silence for a while, and then: “I really do mean it, I hope you know that.” </p>
</div><div class="de2">
  <p>    You don’t look behind you, because you’re not sure what you would say to those sparkling pink eyes, half lidded with sleep. Soft and innocent in a way you’ve come to adore. You just force yourself to nod, and focus on the sensation of the pen in your hand running fluidly across the paper, and the sounds of the growing storm outside. </p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p>...</p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p>    You spend that night hard at work, and by the time the sun is creeping above the horizon, the envelopes have been addressed, adorned with ribbon, and stuffed. To be fair you had started around three in the morning, so it’s not like it was all night.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sometimes i start writing in quirk randomly and it makes character voice easier sorry it looks like this i dont feel like editing it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>